Regrowth Star
"With this star, you gain the ability to Right Click to release a beam that heals and slowly repairs armor." ---- Usage The Regrowth Star is a healing Item available to normal players in Custom Kits or also by default in the Cleric class. The star is not automatic like Jimmy Juice and lacks any buffs like the Star Trinket or Holy Ale. These make it a fairly ineffective personal heal. However, using the Right Click Function of the star will release a beam of healing that looks like hearts. The Beam restores the health of Dwarves rapidly and will repair thier armor slowly at the cost of 100 Mana. The star will target dwarves that have a lower percent of armor remaing. The star always seekes out the lowest armor, regardless of health making it important to have few dwarves in LoS when targetting a specific dwarf in trouble. Mechanics and Stats The regrowth uses 100 mana to heal its user to full, it gives no buffs and has the special effect of healing and repairing dwarves in LoS. The beam of healing costs 100 mana (costs 20 mana if an emerald bow is equipped) and will recover 10% of armor per tick(1/2sec) of use. The star needs no gold to repair and therefore can do so even if a shrine is empty. Each tick of healing will restore five hearts to a dwarf but after at full health it does not impact the health, resistance, or mana of the dwarf, only armor. Strategy and Bad Ideas Like every item there is a right way and a wrong way to use it. The Regrowth star is for players who do not like to get in the fray but instead prefer to assist from afar and rely on maintaing the battle readiness of stronger dwarves than relying on thier own strength. Effective Use The regrowth star should be used on dwarves who are actively in battle to reduce thier need to use mana and to prevent them from losing armor. While being healed there are few ways other than an Iron Golem or a paticularly suddenaand consecutive barrage of boxes can force a heal to be needed. Because Paladins and Rangers have absorption hearts that are often up and thier own ways to recover health mana or armor the start is not best used on them. The star is great to protect a Warrior or Berserker that has begun a PROC and is rushing forward. This will assure they are in little danger whilst they decimate the monsters, as well as allowing them to retrun to battle rapidlywithout losing too much armor or mana because they were sustained allowing two players to roll a PROC and kill more monsters with less risk and more speed than five could do seperately. Dwarves who have retreated or are hiding away should be healed as a priority as thier lack of mana or armor puts them at special rsk because they can not heal effectively on thier own and are completely dependent on escape or assistance to survive. Lastly are "valiants" they are the dwarves who bravely (or foolishly, there is little difference) decide they can soal up the attacks from four wolves at once and are going to be the big savior of the day by taking it to the mobs. Players who over extend or are taking a fight out of thier league should be another thing to watch for as they are easy prey without a constant stream of health and armor. Never stop healing, if you don't need to heal yourself and have aman use it. You aren't in any serious danger in the back so you shold never go above 900 mana or below 400. The Warhammer's ability to regenerate mana upon a right click makes it so that if you spend too much mana repairing somebody, you can regenerate it a lot faster than the default speed so you can continue repairing other dwarves. Poor use Using the star in bursts doesn't do much for a dwarf. They may be saved by whatever is threatening them but trying to sustain many dwarves is bad. Choosing one dwarf to fill then going to the next will produce a more capable fighting fore. Look up the concept of triage and follow it, you are after all the medic on the field. Fighting also is bad. Being hit yourself is bad for star users, the heal is inneffective and the strong weapons usually do not accompany the star very well as it is inneffective. Because of this users do more healing others and maintaing armor (slowing gold burn) than being beat up themselves. Category:Healing Items